Improvisation Alchimique
by Envymel
Summary: L’équipe des militaires VS celle des Homonculus : Les persos de FMA ont décidé d’organiser un match d’improvisation dans les règles de l’art. Qui l’emportera? Peu importe! Ce match finira sûrement en queue de poisson…C’est sans queue ni tête après tout!


**Improvisation Alchimique **

L'équipe des militaires VS celle des Homonculus : Les persos de FMA ont décidé d'organiser un match d'improvisation dans les règles de l'art. Qui l'emportera? Peu importe! Ce match finira sûrement en queue de poisson…C'est sans queue ni tête après tout!

_Je le savais…J'aurai pas dû regarder le mondial d'impro à TV5 cet été -- je crois que ça rend dingue lol. Il est important de connaître le jeu pour vraiment tout bien comprendre les subtilités de cette petite fic et d'en rire…Sinon bah allez vous informer sur Wikipedia lol. _

Sinon désolé pour les fautes…La grammaire et moi on est ennemi depuis l'élémentaire TT 

_-----_

**Animateur (qui est nulle autre que Russell Tringam…faut bien le recycler Oo)** : En direct de Central, mesdames et messieurs bienvenue à cette demi-finale d'improvisation qui opposera ce soir l'équipe des Militaires à celle des Homonculus.

_Le public est en délire, et applaudit en criant. _

**Russel** : L'équipe vainqueur se verra en final affronter l'équipe des Chimères et de leur entraîneur Greed qui nous avait d'ailleurs offert un match explosif avec leur joueur étoile Kimblee là dernière fois. Mais revenons à aujourd'hui. Donc laissez moi vous présenter les joueurs, tout d'abord ceux de l'équipe des militaires :

-Louis Alex Armstrong! _(enlève son pull-over pour montrer ses muscles au public) _

-Maes Hughes! _(Fait des bisous à sa fille pendant prêt de ¾ d'heure qui est en quelques pars dans l'assistance)_

-Riza Hawkeye! _(Fait une entrée plus discrète) _

-Edward Elric! (_Qui essaie de pas s'accrocher les pieds dans son pull de hockey trop grand pour lui) _

-Ainsi que leur entraîneur Roy Mustang! _(entre sur la patinoire de bois à son tour en faisant des clin d'oeil aux spectatrices, qui d'ailleurs fait redoubler les applaudissements)_

(_Les militaires retournent s'asseoir sur le banc. Au fait leur logo d'équipe c'est le symbole des militaires qui est dessiné sur leur pull-overs qui sont d'une teinte vert bleuté) _

Et maintenant du côté de l'équipe des Homonculus, nous avons :

Envy! _(Qui fait un finger à l'équipe adverse) _

Wrath! _(Qui imite Envy en rajoutant en prime une grimace) _

Gluttony! _(Qui prend une bouchée d'une bande de la patinoire) _

Lust! (_Qui va directement s'asseoir l'air détaché sur le banc de l'équipe) _

Et leur entraîneuse, nulle autre que Dante! _(Qui reste de glace debout derrière le banc l'air pincé dans le corps de Lyra) _

_(Les homonculus vont à leur tour s'asseoir sur leur banc qui est situé face à face avec celui des militaires de l'autre côté de la patinoire avec leur pull-overs mauve avec l'ouroboros comme logo.) _

Et l'arbitre pour ce match sera comme à l'habitude Izumi Curtis! _(À un visage hyper sérieux juste avant de cracher une flaque de sang sur le planchée tachant son petit pull d'arbitre rayé noir et blanc). _

**Public** : Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuh! _(Le public n'aime jamais l'arbitre lol) _

Winry et Alphonse sont dans le public et discutent ensemble : 

**Winry** : Allez Ed! T'es le plus fort! On est tous avec toi!

**Alphonse** : Tu crois vraiment que les militaires ont des chances de vaincre les Homonculus?

**Winry** : Bahhh oui j'en suis sure! T'inquiètes pas! Encourage ton frère comme moi!

**Spectateur juste derrière Alphonse** : Et la blonde! C'était pas nécessaire d'amener ta boîte de conserve avec toi! À cause de ça je voies plus rien! Je suis en VIP en plus! Putain! Tu vas me rembourser mes billets!

**Alphonse** : Vraiment Désolé…. (_enlève sa tête en espérant que cela fera une différence, laissant le spectateur baba par se qu'il vient de voir) _

**Izumi** : HÉ! FERMEZ VOUS TOUT LE MONDE! LE MATCH VA COMMENCER! coup de sifflet.

(_Tous les spectateurs se taisent en même temps à cause du ton autoritaire de l'arbitre : on peut entendre une mouche volée) _

1ere impro  
**Izumi ** _(Qui lit sur son petit carton) _: Improvisation Mixte pour 2 minutes libre et qui a pour titre « Alchimiste d'un jour ». Militaires,Homonculus : 2 joueurs par équipes.

_(Pendant que les joueurs font leur cocus, Russel s'en va dans l'assistance interviewer Alphonse)_

Russel : Alors dites moi Alphonse! Êtes-vous confiant face aux performances de votre frère?

**Alphonse** : Oui bien sûr! J'ai fortement confiance en lui! L'année dernière il a terminé avec un très bon pointage et…

**Winry** _(en coupant Alphonse et s'appropriant le micro de Russell) : _ED C'EST LE MEILLEUR! IL VA ÉCLATER LA GUEULE DES HOMONCULUS À LUI SEUL! ED POWAAAAAAAAAA!

(_Le micro fait de l'interférence tellement qu'elle a parlé fort et tout le monde se bouche les oreilles) _

_Un coup de sifflet ce fait entendre signifiant le début du match et à la fin du cocus. _

_Edward s'avance sur la patinoire, Wrath fait de même. _

**Edward** : Tu dois être le petit nouveau….Celui dont mes supérieurs m'ont parlé…Le stagiaire en alchimie qu'ils ont décidé de prendre en essaie.

**Wrath** : Ouais…C'est bien moi.

**Edward** : Je suis sure que tu n'as pas du tout le potentiel pour l'être!

**Wrath** : Bien sûr que si!

**Edward** : Tssss….Mon oeil! T'as l'air d'un taré! Tes parents ont dû t'envoyer dans une école pour attardé!

**Armstrong** _(Arrivant juste à côté d'Edward, lui mettant sa main sur l'épaule, ne laissant pas le temps à Wrath de répondre) : _Alors cadet! Je voies que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon neveu! Ne me ressemble-t-il pas? Ahahaha! Tout le monde dans ma famille dit que c'est mon portrait tout craché!

**Edward** : Ahhh? C'est votre neveu colonel? Ahhh euuuh….Et bien…Dans ce cas, cet enfant doit avoir énormément de potentiel!

**Armstrong** : Bien sûr qu'il en a! C'est moi-même qu'il l'a entraîné! Pas vrai mon garçon?

**Wrath** (_Sortant carrément du contexte) : _Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire! Je veux pas être ton neveux crâne d'oeuf!

**Armstrong** (_Essayant de rattraper le contexte) : _Mais voyons mon petit canard! Soit plus polie avec ton tonton! Je me suis plié en quatre pour te dénicher ce job!

**Wrath** _(S'énervant pour rien comme d'habitude)_ : Arrête de prétendre que t'es mon oncle! J'ai juste une famille! Et c'est maman Sloth! Tu comprends donc pas imbécile!

_(Wrath frappe donc Armstrong avec un gros coup de poing qui rebondit sur ses muscles) _

**Armstrong** : Ohohohohoh….Une chance que je suis musclé!

**Wrath** : C'est pas du muscle, c'est de la graisse gros tas!

_(Il frappe à nouveau Armstrong) _

_Pendant ce temps sur le banc des Homonculus : _

**Gluttony** : Gluttony…Triste…Gluttony traité de gros tas….

**Lust** : Mais non, il parlait d'Armstrong! C'est évidant tu ne voies pas.

**Envy** : Putain de gosse! Il va nous faire perdre ce connard!

**Dante** (_Chuchota à l'oreille d'Envy) : _Embarque dans la partie!

**Envy** : Colonel! Vous vous êtes trompé! C'est pas votre neveu que le général à accepter de prendre comme stagiaire mais bien ce nain blond!

**Edward** _(n'essayant de ne pas se frustré face à la remarque « volontaire » d'Envy) _: Moi stagiaire? Mais je suis déjà cadet! Mon stage ça fait longtemps que je l'ai déjà fait y'a des lustres!

**Envy** : Non on vous trouvait trop naze! Vous devez repasser votre test! Et on va vous donnez un autre uniforme regardez celui-là il est beaucoup trop grand pour vous! xx small, ça va aller comme grandeur?

**Wrath** (_Qui c'est enfin décidé à lâcher Armstrong mais ce décide de péter une crise) : _Non! C'est moi qu'il le veut cette uniforme! Tous se qu'il a je le veux!

Heureusement pour les co-équipiers, l'arbitre ce décide enfin à donner un coup de sifflet.

**Izumi** : Double punition aux Homonculus pour non-respect du thème + zapping! Se qui vaut l'expulsion de votre joueur Wrath!

**Public** : Boooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

**Izumi** : Ça m'aurait été étonné de me faire applaudire pour ça!

**Wrath** : Non! non! Non! Je veux pas être expulser! Je veux l'uniforme! Je veux voir maman!

**Envy** : Merde! T'as rien compris au jeu pauvre cloche! C'est de l'improvisation! Y'en a pas pour vrai des uniformes! Tu jouais un rôle le con! Allez tire-toi! T'es plus dans l'équipe! (en lui donnant un gros coup de pied au cul)

**Dante** : Bon débarra…On sera mieux à trois joueurs de toute façon…Je l'ai prit comme bouche de trou de toute façon Si il croit que je vais aller le défendre à l'arbitre!

**Envy** : T'as bien raison!

_(Au banc des militaires) _

**Mustang** : Fullmetal, t'as pas été à la hauteur de mes attentes (m'étonne même pas remarque!)

**Edward** : Ben c'est pas ma faute, leur joueur à la con à tout bousillé se que j'avais en tête de faire!

**Mustang** : C'était à toi d'être plus créatif!

**Izumi** : Sur cette improvisation, votre vote!

_(Le public sort leur cartons pour voter, c'est assez serré on retrouve des cartons bleus ou mauves à peu prêt de la même quantité)_

**Izumi** : Égalité!

(Le public applaudie et attendre avec impatience la seconde impro)

2e impro  
**Izumi** _(Qui lit sur son petit carton) _: Improvisation mixte pour 3 minutes avec réplique au bol qui a pour titre « Je t'aime moi non plus ». Joueurs : Illimités.

**Russel** : Donc pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas cette catégorie, c'est que l'on a placé un bol avec plein de cartons avec des répliques inscrits dessus et les joueurs doivent de temps en temps en piger, en lire tout en restant dans le contexte de l'improvisation!

_(Riza entre dans la patinoire et va à coter du bol, Envy fait de même). _

**Riza** : Tiens…Paraît que tu vas te marier demain?

**Envy** : Bof…Ouais….Mais c'est une meuf qui m'a demandé ça et tu sais comment elle me l'a annoncé?

**Riza** : Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire!

**Envy** (_pige dans le bol) : _« J'ai jamais vue une aussi grosse tête que la tienne! »

**Riza** : Arf! Mais elle avait tout à fait raison! D'ailleurs la coupe palmier ça ne te va pas du tout! Ça te donne une grosse tête justement! Tu sais comment mon mari me l'a annoncé à moi? _(pige dans le bol) _et bien il a dit:« Si ton père ne m'aurait pas baisé ce soir-là, tu n'existerais pas» Et ouais…en effet, je ne l'aurait jamais connu! Tiens le voilà justement mon mari.

**Edward** : Salut chérie! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ce soir! _(pige dans le bol) : « _T'as dépassé les bornes! »

**Riza** : Non! Mais tu crois que tu ne les dépasse pas toi les bornes peut-être?

**Edward** : Moins que toi ça c'est sure!

**Envy** : Non mais c'est toujours ça qui arrive avec les couples! Ça finit toujours par se disputer! Pour ça que je suis sure de m'emmerder avec la folle qui m'a demandé en mariage. C'est pourquoi que ma mère m'a toujours dit (_pige dans le bol) _: « Si on lui coupait la tête, ça la ferait réfléchir»…Elle avait tellement raison!

_**Hughes **(arrivant à l'improviste) : _Bonjour! Ici le gars qui n'a pas rapport! _(pige dans le bol tout en « essayant » subtilement de faire des clin d'œil à sa fille) : _« j'aime les fruits et les légumes!». Désolé c'était mon fantasme de venir essayer une réplique au bol ahahaha! C'était pour Elysia! Quand c'est pour elle tout se pardonne!

_(Les autres joueurs le regarde avec des gros yeux alors que Mustang se met une main dans le visage en hochant de la tête tellement il à honte). _

_(Gluttony arrive également à son tour et mange tout les cartons qui restaient dans le bol…et le bol en entier se qui oblige l'arbitre d'arrêter le match plus tôt que prévu). _

**Izumi** : Sur cette improvisation votre vote!

(_Izumi compte les votes qui sont fortement à l'avantage des militaires)_

**Izumi** : Point Militaires!

**Winry ** _(On entend juste elle dans la salle)_: BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOUAIS!

**Alphonse** (_Chuchotant à l'oreille de Winry) : _Winry! Soit plus discrète s'il te plaît, on dérange les autres spectateurs….

_(au banc des Homonculus)_

**Envy** : Ils sont trop nazes!

**Lust** : Moi je ne les trouve pas si mauvais que ça les Militaires….Je crois qu'on aura plus de difficulté que prévu.

**Envy** : Non! Je parlais du public! Y'aurait dû voter pour nous! Bande d'humains à la con! J'ai bien hâte que le fantasme de joueur arrive….ahahahah je vais tous les éclater!

**Russel** (_Qui arrive pour interviewer Envy) : _Alors pas trop déçu? Croyez vous que l'équipe des Homonculus à la chance de se rendre en final?

**Envy** : À toi va te faire foutre le clone du blondinet et fout moi la paix! _(en le frappant)_

3e impro  
**Izumi** (_Qui lit sur son petit carton) : _Improvisation comparé pour 1 minute 30 secondes, à la manière d'une chanson pour enfant ou d'une diva. Qui à pour titre : « Pierre philosophale ». Militaires, Homonculus : 1 joueur par équipe.

**Izumi** _(après le cocus) : _Homonculus!

**Dante** : Militaires!

**Mustang** : Militaires chanson pour enfant!

**Izumi** : Militaires chanson pour enfant! En place! coup de sifflet

**Hughes** (_se rend sur la patinoire alors qu'une petite musique style Henri Dès commence à jouer alors que des petits cœurs roses commence à sortir des deux côtés de sa tête) : _

Elysia chérie Depuis que j'ai vue ta frimousse phénoménale 

_J'ai toujours su que tu me serais aussi chère qu'une pierre philosophale  
Pierre philosophale! Pierre philosophale!  
C'est se que tu es pour moi!  
C'est se que je souhaite pour toi!  
Tu es si mignonne dans ton petit maillot rose!  
Tu es si jolie dans ton petit manteau rouge!  
Où sur ton petit cheval  
Tu seras toujours aussi brillante qu'une pierre philosophale!  
Pierre philosophale! Pierre philosophale!  
Si précieuse et rare  
Je ne te laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal!  
De toute façon même les gens malhonnêtes craqueraient pour toi  
Ma pierre philosophale!_

_  
Izumi donne le coup de sifflet et Lust s'avance maintenant à son tour sur la patinoire. _

_Une chanson hyper kitch du genre Céline Dion ou Alanis Morisette commence à jouer. _

**Lust**

_Je suis prête à tout pour atteindre mon but  
Je suis prête à tout les sacrifice pour y arriver  
Qui n'aimerait pas être humain?  
Qui n'aimerait pas vivre de meilleurs lendemains?  
Pierre philosophale  
Toi qui est si difficile à obtenir  
Toi qui est si difficile à créer  
Ooooooooooh Pierre philosophale  
Je te désire tant!  
Tu es tellemen tentante!  
Oooooooooh Pierre philosophale  
Je suis prête à tuer  
Je suis prête à déchiqueter  
Tout ceux qui m'empêcherons d'y arriver  
Pierre philosophale  
Toi qui est si difficile à obtenir  
Toi qui est si difficile à créer  
Ooooooooooh Pierre philosophale  
Je te désire tant!  
Tu es tellement tentante!  
Oooooooooh Pierre philosophale_

_Coup de sifflet d'Izumi_

**Izumi**_(en sortant un petit carton avec une étoile dessinée dessus)_ : Étoile performance au deux équipes!

_Applaudissement du public. _

**Izumi** : Sur cette improvisation, votre vote.

_Cette fois il y a un peu plus de cartons mauves. Pendant ce temps Russel va s'entretenir avec l'entraîneur des Militaires avec son oeil au beurre noir et sa gueule enflé. _

**Russel** : Dites moi Mustang, le match est très très serré! Et il reste un dernier match! Êtes vous nerveux?

**Mustang** : Non du tout! Nous nous sommes entraîné très fort et j'ai confiance en mes joueurs! Y'a seulement le Fullmetal qui risque de nous faire perdre! Les spectateurs ont un mal fou à observer sa performance!

**Edward** (_Qui s'énerve) : _C'est même pas vrai! C'est la salle qui est mal fait c'est pas moi qui est petit! L'idée aussi de recycler une vieille église en salle de spectacle! Non mais!

**Russel** : On vous souhaite la meilleure des chances pour ce dernier match!

**Izumi** _(Qui a finit de calculer les votes)_: Avantage, Homonculus!

**Winry** : boooooooooooouh! C'est pas juste! C'est pas juste! Ce point devait aller au militaire! Ouais on sait bien! Tout les mecs on juste voter pour la poitrine de Lust! Elle était pas bonne! Si c'est pas ça, moi je me teins en brune!

**Alphonse** : Winry…Tout le monde nous regarde…C'est gênant….

**Winry** : Pas grave! _(Se met à lancer des clés anglaises sur la patinoire) _

4e impro  
**Izumi **_(Qui lit sur son carton) :_: Improvisation comparé pour 2 minutes Ad-Libe et qui à pour titre « Fantasme de joueurs » Militaires, Homonculus : Joueurs illimités.

**Public** : Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

_Le public est en délire, car c'est l'improvisation préféré de tout le monde. _

**Russel** : Le fantasme de joueur est une nouvelle catégorie dans le monde de l'improvisation. Les joueurs peuvent faire se qu'ils veulent pendant tout le long du match et comme vous avez pu entendre le public, c'est une catégorie très apprécié!

**Izumi** : Vous avez 20 secondes pour expliquer votre fantasme. Militaires d'abord.

_(Edward s'avance au milieu de la patinoire pour expliquer qu'est-ce que son équipe va faire)_

**Edward** : J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire de l'alchimie pendant un match d'impro. Donc c'est pourquoi que on va faire un impro ordinaire sauf que pour chaque situation on va avoir le droit d'utiliser l'alchimie.

(_Riza, Hughes et Armstrong s'avance pour rejoindre Edward sur la patinoire). _

**Edward** : Mustang, donne nous un thème!

**Mustang** : Le thème sera…… « Comment draguer une fille en 10 leçons ».

**Edward** : Jean-Paul! Attention à la marche! (_Edward a formé un escalier avec le planchée) _

**Hughes** (_En faisant semblant d'avoir de la difficulté à la monter) : _Salut Jacques! Merci de l'avertissement, en effet je ne l'avais pas vue c'était comme si elle avait apparu mystérieusement tout d'un coup.

**Armstrong** : Comme ça Jean-Paul on est assez désespérer pour se rendre à une agence de rencontre?

**Hughes** : Et oui…..Les filles me larguent tous. (_entrain de faire semblant de pleurer_)

**Armstrong** : C'est pas grave mon ami! Tu as cogné à la bonne porte!

(_Edward transmute une porte pour allez avec le jeu de mots de Armstrong)_

**Riza** : Bonjour! Je suis à la recherche du grand amant!

**Armstrong** : À Ginette! Tu arrives au bon moment! Un nouveau client est arrivé à l'agence justement!

**Edward** : Bon Jean-Paul, la première chose à faire serait peut-être c'est de faire une statue de la fille que tu veux draguer! Ça marche à tout les coups.

_(transmute une statue de Riza qui vient d'arriver sauf avec un gros nez) _

**Hughes** : Euuuuh je crois que y'a quelque chose qui cloche dans votre statue…

**Riza** : Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout!

_(Wrath embarque dans la partie….Gâchant tout comme à l'habitude) _

**Wrath** : C'est moi ici qui fait les meilleurs transmutation! Tassez vous!

_(Fait des transmutations de n'importe quoi avec la patinoire…Qui d'ailleurs ne ressemblent plus d'une patinoire :-/) _

**Izumi** : coup de sifflet

Hé! Joueur Wrath! Retourné dans la loge! Vous êtes expulsé! Vous n'êtes plus censé venir participer au match et encore moins perturbé celle de l'équipe adverse! Allez vous immédiatement ou je vais devoir donner une pénalité à votre équipe!

(_S'est tellement énervé quelle a craché du sang) _

**Wrath** : Non je reste! C'est moi ici le joueur vedette!

**Edward** : Il est complètement cinglé Oo

_(Sur le banc des Homonculus) _

**Envy** : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le nabot.

(_Va sur la patinoire chercher le môme colérique qui se débat en lui cognant la tête sur le banc des Homonculus : et il se met à pleurer comme d'habitude) _

**Dante** : Toute mes félicitations Wrath….Grâce à toi nous n'irons sûrement pas en final le boulet. On en reparlera ce soir au manoir….Et comptes pas sur ta « maman » pour te défendre…

**Izumi** : Militaires, voulez vous continuer votre improvisation?

**Mustang** : Non non…Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, il n'en restait seulement pour 1 minute de toute façon.

**Izumi** : Homonculus! A votre tour de nous expliquer votre fantasme. coup de sifflet

**Envy** : Bon ben moi personnellement mon fantasme c'était de tuer tout le monde ici mais mon entraîneuse à pas voulu car paraît que l'on aurait été disqualifié. Donc pour les besoins de la cause, après un consensus auprès de mes co-équipiers ben j'ai apprit qu'Hohenheim était dans l'assistance, donc j'ai 2 minutes pour le tuer avant que l'improvisation se termine.

(_le 2 minutes c'est écoulés et Envy vient juste de s'appercevoir que c'était juste un gars qui ressemblait à Hohenheim qui était là) _

**Izumi** : Joueur Envy! L'improvisation est terminé!

**Envy** : Non mais c'est pas juste on m'avait dit qu'il était là! Ça c'est un complot de l'autre équipe! C'est le joueur Elric qui m'a menti!

(_Se dirige pour le frapper) _

**Izumi** : Joueur Envy! Au banc! C'est terminé!

**Envy** : ah toi la bonne femme la ferme! Je vais faire se que je veux!

**Izumi** : Pas tant que je suis l'arbitre!

**Dante** : Revient Envy, ça vaut pas la peine. On se reprendra l'année prochaine…Et on fera pas l'erreur de choisir Wrath dans notre équipe.

**Lust** : On aurait dû écouté le fantasme de Gluttony qui était de mangé le plus possible en 2 minutes…Ça aurait été plus simple et réalisable.

**Gluttony** : Manger! Manger! Manger!

**Izumi** : Sur cette improvisation votre vote!

(_Les gens sortes leurs petits cartons de votes) _

**Izumi** : point et match, Militaires!

_(Le public applaudie alors que les Militaires, heureux se font des accolades)_

**Winry** : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaais! Je savais qu'ils gagneraient!

**Alphonse** (_qui applaudie en ne s'appercevant pas qu'il fait un bruit d'enfer) : _Bravo Nii-san!

**Izumi** : L'étoile du match est Edward Elric!

Winry (_redouble d'applaudissement) : _SUUUUUUUUPER!

_Pense ensuite : _« Il va surement avoir la grosse tête pour les 6 prochaines semaines…Mais enfin bon…. »

**Russel** : Les militaires sont donc les grands vainqueurs de cette demi-finale! Revenez bientôt pour suivre le match final qui opposera les militaires à l'équipe des chimères! Ça risque d'être très chaud! À la semaine prochaine!

_(Sur le banc des Homonculus) _

**Envy** (_si fou furieux qu'il défonce la patinoire) : _Sale public! Je vais tout tué un à un ceux qui nous on fait perdre…..Et les autres aussi! Je vais réaliser mon vrai fantasme!

Bon ben c'est comme ça que cette fic s'achève….Je vais vous épargner le carnage d'Envy ;-p

Conclusion : Ne demandez pas à des alchimistes de faire de l'improvisation, c'est des nerds déguisés….


End file.
